


Fearless

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, One Shot, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, TMNT, Tmnt imagines, Tmnt x reader, boyfriend scenarios, leo x reader, leonardo x reader, ninja fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: You have been working for the Foot since leaving Japan. The reason you left was because you wanted to get away from the Foot ninja that were wrecking havoc over your small village, but now you are forced to work for them in NYC. Since when were there ninjas in New York!?If you were given even the slightest chance at escape, you would take it in a heart beat!As of right now, you needed to play nice with the Shredder and his minions.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fearless

You heard through the grapevine that the Shredder's enemies have been spotted wondering the city. Ok- You heard the news from Karai. Karai was the Shredder's right hand man- erm- Women. She was also his daughter. Karai was average in height, with a slim build. Her short black hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. She was truly beautiful, but she was incredibly intimidating. Karai was not one to walk away from a fight, that's for sure.

Seeing this as an opportunity, you were truly hoping that this would be your chance to get on the Shredder's good side. If you play things just right, you could be that much closer to freedom.

Karai led you and a large portion of the Foot clan out onto the roof tops of New York City and barked her orders. _"You search the far side of the city, you search the docks, and the rest of you are with me."_ She directed with her hands. Unfortunately, you were designated to her team, and immediately presumed that it would be much more difficult to sneak off if Karai was there.

With a nod of her head, the first two groups took off in their respective directions. Karai brushed her short, black hair out of her face and looked over the remaining ninjas with an approving nod. _"Alright, let's get moving,"_ she said before she took off running.

You were able to follow Karai and the rest of the Foot ninjas with ease, they would jump from roof top to roof top, and you would do the same. Eventually, Karai had motioned for you and the rest of the Foot to keep still. You were confused at first, but then you heard a group of voices a few buildings away.

_"When I say Pizza, you say Pizza! Pizza..."_

"...."

"Pizza... Oh c'mon, Raph! Don't leave me hanging," a boyish voice whined.

 _"Leave me alone, Mikey"_ the other voice growled. You guessed that was Raph. You were at the very back of the clan, so you weren't able to see who the voices belonged to. Karai continued to make hand gestures, which led the Foot ninjas closer and closer to the mysterious voices. You didn't realize how close you had gotten until you heard an ear shattering scream.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_ The boyish voice pleaded.

 _"I told you to shut up you little..."_ The voice known as Raph was cut off by another.

 _"Raph, leave Mikey alone."_ The third voice sighed in annoyance.

"But, Donnie... He started it." Raph tried to justify his actions.

 _"Enough, Raphael."_ A fourth voice cut in suddenly. The voice sounded a lot more mature compared to the other three voices. He must be the eldest of the four, you thought to yourself.

 _"Fine,"_ the voice known as Raph grumbled.

After witnessing their little argument, Karai made a gesture for the group Foot ninjas to close in on the target. Now was the perfect time to strike, since they were distracted from their surroundings. Those voices must be the Shredder's enemies, but why _? "They sounded like kids,"_ you thought to yourself. With a slight hesitation in your step, you followed behind the rest of the Foot clan. All of a sudden, you heard a gasp echo throughout the unknowing group.

 _"Hey, guys. We've got company,"_ the third voice said in a panicky tone.

Suddenly, the sound of metal being unsheathed surrounded the scene. The Foot had gotten into their battle stance, and awaited Karai's commands. You unsheathed your single Katana, ready to fight those voices. You were going to prove you were worthy of the Shredder's trust, and then you were going to use that to your advantage, and finally escape his grasp.

 _"Be ready,"_ the eldest of the four voices said almost inaudibly.

 _"Get them,"_ Karai shouted while pointing her weapons in the direction of the enemy.

The battle had started. Metal was being clashed against metal, grunts and growls were being echoed across the roof tops, this was a battle zone.

One by one, the Foot ninjas were falling. The Foot clan would lose if you didn't do something soon. You gripped your Katana tightly and ran towards your target.

You had to fight.

You had to win.

Your freedom depended on it!

As you made your way to your target, he quickly spun around and blocked your attack. Your eyes instantly met each others.

 _"A turtle?"_ You asked yourself in disbelief.

He seemed to notice your confusion, for he looked at you a little skeptically. How could someone like you be a part of the Foot clan, but have never seen a mutant? In truth, you were always locked up in your room, and only brought out to the Dojo for training. You were never permitted to go anywhere else. This was actually your first mission since joining the Foot Clan. You've only seen Karai a few times, and you've never even seen the Shredder. You have only heard stories about the Shredder, that's why you had to do everything in your power to get him to trust you.

Maybe if he trusted you, you would be allowed to leave your room, to leave the Dojo, to leave TCRI. Only then, would you make your escape.

After you snapped out of your little trance, you pushed back on the blue clad turtle's twin Katanas. Being a little out of it himself, he stumbled backwards slightly. He was still a little shocked by you. How could you be working for the enemy? He just had a feeling that you weren't exactly on the Shredder's side.

He ran up to you and swiped both of his blades, but you stopped them with your own single blade. The other turtles were busy knocking down the remaining of the Foot, when the blue one decided to say something.

 _"Why are you working for the Shredder?"_ You were a bit confused as to why he was talking to you, but for some reason you didn't want to lie.

 _"I don't have a choice,"_ you said being sure nobody else, but him, heard you.

 _"Everyone has a choice,"_ he grunted as he blocked another one of your attacks.

 _"Well. I. Don't."_ You said in between swipes of your blade, frustration lacing your words.

 _"Why,"_ he continued while blocking your every move. _Didn’t he ever give up?!_

 _"I-"_ You were lost for words. The truth is you didn't know if your escape plan would succeed. All you knew was that you couldn’t keep living like this, and you needed to try. The turtle managed to back you up onto the ledge while you were lost in thought. He held his Katanas to your chest in the winning position.

 _"Why,"_ he pressed further. You looked to his blades, then back to his bright blue eyes. You noted that his eyes matched his mask seamlessly.

 _"Because, it's the only way I know how to escape. Even if I fail... At least I tried."_ You said with a shaky voice, tears threatening to spill. You had no idea why you were getting so emotional. Finally saying your intentions out loud must have made you realize how crazy your plan sounded.

The turtle had a sympathetic look in his eyes. He lowered his weapon slowly, keeping his eyes on you. _"Come with us,"_ he whispered.

 _"What?"_ You choked out while wiping away the one stray tear that managed to slip past your lashes.

 _"Come with us,"_ he repeated a bit louder this time. The fighting seemed to blend into the background, for you could no longer hear it. You were now focusing on what the young mutant was saying to you.

 _"B-but... I..."_ You quickly looked over at Karai, who was now focused on fighting the turtle with the red mask.

 _"Don't worry,"_ he said. _"I'll protect you."_ You couldn't help but show a small, appreciative smile.

_"Thank you, Mr. Fearless."_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted to Wattpad on 08/03/15 under SweeetDreamz  
> ***Edited 09/03/20***
> 
> I've been on a CRAZY editing spree!! It's actually really difficult editing old works, because the same ideas are long gone! I'm trying my best not to change to feel to the story, so I have to limit the amount of edits I do. HAHA RIP ME
> 
> Side Note- I am actually working on a new TMNT oneshot. It will be rated M or E.. That's your only hint ;)


End file.
